Form V: Djem So
Form V: Djem So is the fifth of seven lightsaber combat forms. The fifth form of Djem So is considered an aggressive approach on lightsaber dueling. It utilises the strong red stance in-game, but while still being somewhat slow the practitioners of Djem So is widely considered to be aggressive duelers. Practitioners of Djem So is taught how to attack aggressively using the red dueling stance. This is done by teaching the practitioner the arts of red stance aerials, extensions and delays just to name a few. Djem So is best utilised against opponents using the red stance as well as staffs and dual lightsabers. Description The name of the Fifth Form of lightsaber combat varies in different sources. According to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Shien is the fifth form, while the Revenge of the Sith novelization stated clearly that Shien and Djem So are two different styles, and Anakin Skywalker mastered them both. By comparison, Djem So demonstrated an even higher level of physical strength and aggressive moves. So it is believed that Shien and Djem So both fall under the category of Form V, much like Juyo and Vaapad are both Form VII, with Shien better at dealing with blaster bolts and Djem So better at blade-to-blade combat. It can be described as a mix of medieval swordmanship and kendo. Form V was developed by a group of Jedi Masters, led by Senior Council Member Jedi Master Plo Koon, who felt that Form III was too passive, while Form IV was not powerful enough. It addressed the shortcomings of both forms, in which a Jedi Master may have proved to be undefeatable but could not overcome the enemy. Among the many unique aspects of Form V was the development of techniques in which the lightsaber was used to deliberately deflect a blaster bolt directly back at the firer. Form V is a powerful style developed by Form III practitioners that preferred a more offensive angle. The defensive nature of Form III often leads to dangerously prolonged combat. This style came about from combining Forms II and III. Jedi Master Plo Koon, and Anakin Skywalker, both as himself and as Darth Vader, are all practitioners of Form V. Luke Skywalker's use of Form V is probably as much instinctive as trained, as he was trained as a Jedi by both Obi-Wan Kenobi (Forms III and IV) and Yoda (Form IV). However, Luke's particular form of lightsaber combat may in the end be something entirely new, with traces of Forms III, IV and V mixed together with his own personal styles. It is doubtful that Masters Kenobi and Yoda had time to actually teach him the finer points of the various forms. As with many other aspects of Jedi knighthood, Luke had to improvise and create new fighting styles to replace the ones lost during the Great Purge. Techniques and Concepts Embodying the perfection of the idea of counterattack, Form V maintains its existence through having sufficient defensive skills, as derived from Form III, but channeling defense into offense. While Form III combatants effortlessly deflect laser bolts, Form V practitioners excel at redirecting the laser bolt toward the opponent. This simultaneously defends the user and efficiently injures the opponent. Also, it utilizes Form II's parries, allowing the user to parry the attempted attack, and counter it. Form V is also different from Form III in the fact that Form V practitioners believe that the best defense is a good offense. It has already been observed that Form III users simply deflect blaster bolts and parry lightsaber attacks until the opponent makes a fatal mistake. Form V practitioners take the near impenetrable defenses of Form III and press the assault, using wide, sweeping blows in an attempt to overwhelm the opponent with brute strength. However, where Form II concentrated on precise and elegant parries, Form V permits the user to actually fully block and repel attacks since it calls for the use of more brute, Force-enhanced strength. This is evident in Revenge of the Sith when Dooku takes a swing at Anakin and Anakin not only blocks it, but pushes Dooku back with overwhelming strength. Also, in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, we see how Form V can be used to physically bully an opponent. In a rage, Vader continuously locked sabers with Luke only to throw him back and press his assault. The same happened in the second duel as Luke forced Vader back with his onslaught of physical strength. In addition, it is mentioned in the novel Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader that during their duel on Murkhana, Vader cut off Bol Chatak's arm and then slew her after "simply beating her into submission." This also indicates usage of Form V. A dedication to the power and strength necessary to defeat an enemy characterizes the philosophy of Form V, which some Jedi describe by the maxim "peace through superior firepower." To some Jedi Knights, Form V represents a worthy discipline prepared for any threat; to others, Form V seems to foster an inappropriate focus on dominating others. The aggressive philosophy of Form V is the source of many a Jedi's disapproval. With the offensive but refined movements of Form II and the highly defensive postures of Form III, Form V has been proven to be a highly effective style. Both Form V and VII call for its user to use emotion to enhance their strength. Form V users can best be described as bold, powerful, fearless and confident. They are unafraid to let their emotions rule them and contribute to the fight, though they are wary of falling to the dark side. A master Form V stylist will be able to pull back from the abyss of the dark side, as Luke Skywalker did when he defeated Vader, though that does not always happen. In the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords, Jedi Master Vrook teaches the Jedi Exile Shien if the Exile is a Jedi Guardian, a Jedi Sentinel, or the advanced forms of either. According to Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary, Aayla Secura knows about Djem So as well. It is possible that Cin Drallig was also a practitioner of this form, as in the "Revenge of the Sith" video game he uses attacks and stances similar to Anakin's. This similarity in styles could be because at various points during their duel it is hinted that Drallig had a hand in Anakin's lightsaber training. Practitioners Known practitioners in {JoF}: *Aldro Koon *Yukki *Shen *Jam *Titus Andronicus *Ghajnm Known practitioners in the universe: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Aayla Secura, Arret Tiv, Plo Koon, Darth Malak and Master Vrook. Aldro Koon using Djem So against Ghajnm: *Video* See Also *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *''Form V: Djem So'' *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Vaapad *Sokan (Sub-Form) *Shien (Sub-Form) *Jar'Kai (Sub-Form) *Form Zero (Sub-Form)